


Water Lily

by EvelynAnnePeters



Series: The Elementals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is a bubbly, blonde with blue eyes, living in a world with out water, heat, or nature. Forced to wear certain colors & outfits by Queen Eliem. And on top of normal 13 year old girl problems, Lily has been dreaming of clear blue or green liquid ever since her 10th birthday. This is the Story of Lily Pond, The Elemental of Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Elemental Books follows the tale of 4 young children, Lily, Fire, Carmen, and Daniel. In the books they go on adventure as the find out their secret, but first they they have to leave their home & become friends. They must overcome obstacles that their cousin Eliem throws at them. They grew up without the 4 elements thanks to Eliem.
> 
> [Marie's P.O.V]  
> The attack took me by surprise, it happened during my daughters first birthday party. When I saw the Graneti I knew we had to bestow the Element Crests upon our eldest I called out for Chenelle, my eldest when I saw that she had been murdered, my niece, Eliem, was standing over her smiling evilly. I took Lily from my husband and called out to my friends and fellow Elementals. Together we ran to the Hill where the element bestowing takes place. We saw the guides, Ember, Pearl, Dianne, and Carey. Sienna lit the torches as we reached the ceremonial gazebo. I said a few words then gave the crest to Lily, the others gave theirs to their children. We handed our babies over to the guides. We turned around at the sound of Eliem's voice. Eliem sent her strongest warriors & Graneti after us, we tried fighting back but failed. I whispered sorry to my daughter before everything went black.

[Lily's P.O.V]  
Beep beep, beep beep. I heard the sound of my alarm clock, telling me to get up & ready for school. I turned it off, and flung off the covers. Stepping into my Queen pink slippers, I walked to over to my armoire and got out my school girls outfit, a silver pink uniform dress, with cool grey tights & black Mary Janes. I did my hair in a curly ponytail and finished it off with a Silver Pink bow.

"Lily! Breakfast!" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs "Okay!" I called down. I run out of my room and down the first set of stairs, onto the landing, and down the second set. I run into the kitchen just as my stepmom placed the food down on the table. I took my seat and began to eat my granola & yogurt, I finished my food, then washed my hands with hand sanitizer. Honking was heard as my friend, Gabrielle pulled up in her car "Lily Come on!" She called "By dad" I said. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

"Hey Gabby" I said while buckling up. "Hey Lils" She replied then drove off to the school. Uptown Girl came on the radio and we sang along. We finally reached the school, it was a big brick building with a cementree in front. Awe walked in, wrote our name down and got our name tags, then headed to class.

I was doodling in my glittering Silver Pink notebook during Social Studies, when I should've been paying attention to the teacher.  
"Ms.Lily, can you name 1 other section of Cemena other then Edge?" Mr.Richards asked me "Um The Capital?" I said just as the bell rang, 'Time for lunch' I thought. I gathered my stuff and walked to the cafeteria.

I met with Gabby outside the cafeteria. We turned to walk in when we heard "Lils! Gabby! Wait for me!" We turned around and saw Ella, wearing her cool grey collar long sleeve shirt, knee length slate gray pleated skirt, Cadet gray tights, black Mary Janes, and a Light slate gray ponytail with matching ribbon tied into a bow. "Hey Ella, how are you?" I asked while giving her a slight hug, "Good, what about you Lils?" Ella questions me "Good" I reply. We headed back into the cafeteria and picked out our food. I got yogurt, granola, and a strawberry smoothie.

Soon lunch was over and it was time for music class. Gabby, Ella, and I headed to the auditorium. We are learning The Song Of Praise for a school concert, I'm singing solo while Gabby plays the piano. Ella and Sue are dancing with ribbon behind me. We entered the auditorium and Mrs.Oakley started to direct us. I started to sing  
"Praise the Queen, Oh Praise the Queen for her loving light" "Let The Queen rule us in peace. Oh Praise the Queen, Praise the Queen for her loving light" I finished just as Gabby stopped playing. "That was Wonderful girls! Simply Wonderful!" Mrs.Oakley exclaimed. "Thank you Mrs.Oakley for allowing us the honor of preforming in your Concert" I said with a smile. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go home.  
Gabby drove me home in her tan Ford Contour.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's P.O.V]  
"By Gabs!" I called before opening the front door, and stepping inside. I walked into the kitchen for Some trail mix, all nuts. I like living a healthy lifestyle. I grabbed my trail mix and headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch and picked up a Harry Potter book. I finished my trail mix and decided to go for a jog before Gymnastics class

I went upstairs to my room and put on a pastel purple track suit with my silver & Pastel purple walking shoes. As I walked down the stairs I overheard my dad talking about moving. I ignored him, 'it was just talk' I thought. I continued walking downstairs. Grabbing my Chinese violet jacket, I opened the door and started to jog around the block.

I looked around at the Cementrees and their bare branches, 'It'll snow soon' I thought. I jogged by the Concert Hall, and heard the most beautiful song, I texted my dad saying that I'm stopping at the concert hall for a lttle bit. I walked in and saw Delancy Evens, a girl who goes to my school, singing while a boy with brown hair & green eyes played the drums & a girl with dishwater blonde hair played a Guitar. I stood there in awe, wishing I could sing like that. My phone went off, I walked outside and answered it. "Hey dad what's going on?" I asked "Lily, Katrina is well sick, she's at the Medical Center, Cora will pick you up & bring you there" My dad told "Okay, bye dad" I said then hung up, I walked back amd forth outside the concert hall waiting fo Cora to pick me up, I saw her car pull up, and I got in. "Hey Step sis!" She said "Hey Cora" she was a nice person, but was late a lot. I buckled up and off we went.

We drove for a while, "Lily, how are you?" Cora asked "fine" I replied "What are you doing back in town anyways?" I asked, hoping e was moving back "Well I graduated high school and decided to go to college here in the edge" Cora replied. I smiled. The Blue Danube started to play, I looked down at my phone and saw that Gabby was calling me on Friends Speak, so I pulled my earphones out of my purse, put them in, and answered  
"He Gabs, what's up?" I asked "Well the Queen is coming to our concert! The Queen!" Gabby squealed, "OH MY GOSH!" I squealed, "Well I gotta go, Step mom is at the !medical Center, bye!" I said then hung up. I looked out the window and saw we reached the Medical Center.

After a while of trying to find a parking spot, finally Cora parked her silver Chevy Malibu, and we headed inside. The buildings beige walls where bare. My shoes squeaked on the freshly cleaned white tiled floor. We walked up to the desk "we here to see Katrina Pond" Cora stated, "She's in room 14, on level B" The receptionist said while handing us passes. We wrote are names on them then walked away.  
Cora wanted to take the elevator, but I wanted to take the stairs, so I took the stairs and she took the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

[Lily's P.O.V]  
"Lily We're moving" my dad told me at breakfast the next morning. I wasn't upset or happy, I never really liked this house.

A few hours later we were on our way to our new home, apparently it's my moms house, the Queen didn't want it gone, so she allowed us to move in. We pulled up to a beautiful mansion, it had towers and a gate. We got out and unpacked. I pulled my hair out of my face and braided it. Brushing the dirt off my cool gray dress, I walked inside. There was a grand entrance, with double staircases. Walking upstairs I went into a a bedroom and started putting my photos of my family up. Posters of my favorite singers, dancers, and bands were put on the wall. I walked to the canopy bed and placed my pillow on it. I walked out of my room and into a tower. I found a old chest, pulling a bright blue dress out, I saw a old photo album and saw photos of my mom when she was around my age. I pulled a folder out of a shelf and saw a song. It said

(A/N: please know that I don't claim credit for any of The original lyrics, any additional lyrics might be mine unless borrowed from another song, credit goes to the owners)

'Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away' I paused then continued on reading 'this year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. I still can't believe you gave heart away on Christmas Day. But that's in the past now and I've moved on. So this year to save from tears I'll give my heart to someone special. Since last Christmas You broke my heart, this time I'll give it to my love, to someone special' after I finished reading I had an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: important messages  
> Please Heart this story if you enjoy it, thank you.  
> I'm writing this on mobile, the chapters look big to me!  
> ALL hate will be used to fuel my flames of creativity!


End file.
